Unexpected Destiny
by everybodydotheflop
Summary: A girl from London is thrown into Middle Earth, what she finds there is truly unexpected. But what's unexpected isn't necessarily unwanted and what forms is an unlikely friendship and an unforseen love… Kili/OC, Slightly OOC Thorin
1. Chapter 1

Heyyyooo so this is my first attempt at Kili/OC story (in fact this is my first for The Hobbit) so please don't kill me if it's terrible :D My family have been watching LOTR ever since I remember so that means a lot of marathons :) and I saw The Hobbit a couple of weeks ago and I loved it and read the book, sooo I thought I would give it a shot… aaannnyywwaayyy I hope you enjoy! On and P.S in my story all the dwarves are around 4ft 8inches,Kili and Fili both being at 5ft and the tallest being Thorin at 5ft 1inch. I will probably have weekly updates because I don't write very fast sorry guys

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters from the movie or book I only own Laura and Iaana and anyone you doing recognise!

…

Laura stomped up the pristine Cambridge University hallways. Her forest green eyes blazing and her brown wavy hair streaming out behind her.

"Stupid uni with their stupid rules" She grumbled to herself.

_~ONE HOUR EARLIER~_

"Hey short stuff, wanna play?" Johnny mocked.

Laura whirled around, she _hated _it when people called her short, _especially_ if that person was Johnny Craig and his band of morons, they had picked on her ever since she arrived at Cambridge because she was only 5ft tall. She was always the odd one out and she never new why, she always felt alone with no-one who understood her. And now she had to deal with idiots like Johnny picking on her.

"Go stick your head up your ass Johnny" Laura snarled.

Johnny's face scrunched up in anger at the small young woman, he did _not_ like it when people stood him up in front of his gang.

"Oh a little snarky today are we? Maybe we should knock some sense into you!" Johnny shouted.

Laura knew what was coming, she braced as Johnny punched her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain as she felt the air rush out of her lungs. Laura wasn't a petite girl, she wasn't fat but she had a lot of muscle which made her look like a very short rugby player. She fell to the ground and Johnny started to kick her. _I wish I could reach my knives, and then I could make him cry _Her thoughts went to her boot to her two daggers as she remembered her father, a soldier in the Army, teaching her self defence with knives and daggers.

"See you next time whimp" Johnny snickered at her and left with his mates.

But he never got far, as I stood up the headmaster walked down the hallway. She looked straight at me just as I reached for one of my knives.

"Laura Terrera!" The headmaster shouted.

"I, I-"She stammered.

"Get to my office now, you to Mr. Morrison!" And with that she stormed off with Johnny and me following...

_~BACK TO THE PRESENT...~_

Laura huffed again as she unlocked her door to her dorm. She walked into her room and sat on her bed. She put her head in her hands and started crying. After her talk with the headmaster she was forced into community service and a week expulsion when Johnny got off with a short expulsion. _That little shit_ she thought to herself.

She stayed like that until a silvery glint caught her eye; she looked down to her boot and pulled out her twin daggers. They were both the same size with emeralds encrusted in the hilt and gold leaf wrapped into the handle. The blade was in a triangular shape sloping steeply down with a swirl of emeralds trickling down the side of the blade. She loved the two daggers; her father gave them to her before he was commissioned to fight in Afghanistan. He gave them to her just before he left on a plane do that baron wasteland in which he would never return from. He was reported missing in action 3 months ago and hadn't been heard of since. She missed him, everyday she thought of him coming home, but he never came.

"I love you Dad" She whispered and kissed the blade.

She put the two daggers on her bedside table. She lay back on her bed and sighed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Dreaming of anything but her unbearable life.

...

Laura tossed in her sleep and hit her arm on something hard. Her eyes flashed open and she was met with a breathtaking view of the stars. She looked over to see that she had hit her arm on the boot of a person.

"Are you alright girl?" A gruff voice asked.

Laura rolled over to be met with the face of a tall and incredibly intimidating man. He was buff with a fur coat covering a blue..._Tunic? Who wears those anymore?_ Laura thought to herself, she stood up and realised he wasn't that much taller than her.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"My name is Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror" He stated proudly.

"Uuuuuuh Okay then" Laura looked the man up and down.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Thorin asked.

"I'm Laura...Laura Terrera and I'm-"She stopped herself as she looked at her surroundings.

She was in a small village that was definitely not her dorm at Cambridge, from what she could see in the light there were vast pastures and small little doors leading into underground homes. It looked little a village for little people.

"I'm from London" Laura answered.

"Never heard of London, is that up north?" Thorin asked.

"Um I...I don't know" Laura stammered.

"You don't know where your home is?" Thorin questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I actually have no idea where I am" Laura asked.

Thorin looked at the girl in surprise. _Who is this girl?_ Thorin thought to him as Laura still looked in shock as she looked around.

"You're in Hobbiton" Thorin told her.

"I'm dreaming aren't I? Of course! Only I would dream about some weird guy stalking me in the middle of some short person village" Laura mumbled to herself.

"I assure you this is not dream girl" Thorin grunted.

"Yea alright, whatever you say buddy" Laura turned away from Thorin.

"Wait" Thorin said. "Do you know where you're going?"

"No I have any idea" Laura answered.

"Come with me, I will take you to the hobbit's hole and you can stay there" Thorin told her.

"I'm sorry did you say a hobbit?" Laura asked but Thorin was already pulling her away.

_If I don't wake up soon I think I might actually enjoy myself..._Laura smiled to herself as she felt a sense of adventure surge through her...

...

TADDAAAAAA there it is! My first Hobbit chapter :D feeling pretty proud right now please review it would be nice to know if my story doesn't completely suck and constructive criticism is also very welcome.

xx


	2. Chapter 2

Alright well here is my second chapter for my story hope you guys like it. I'm still working out were this story is going so the first couple of chapters aren't going to be OVERLY interesting but bare with me for a bit until I get things going, I'm switching to 1st person… I tried writing in 3rd person last chapter but I just can't do it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters from the movie or book I only own Laura and Iaana and anyone you doing recognize

…

"_You're a_ hobbit" I asked looking at the short man in the doorway.

"Why yes I am thank you very much!" The short man said.

I looked over to Thorin who was taking off his coat. For the first time I looked around to the group of burly, oddly dressed men who were surprisingly not very tall for normal men who usually towered over me, they were still taller than me but only by a foot or so. They also all had massive and intricate beards that looked like they took _way_ too much time to do in the morning. My eyes scanned the crowed and caught the eye of a massive man in grey robes and a funny wizard hat. _He must be bonkers, they all are, and they look like they just stepped out of a renaissance fair_ I thought to myself.

"Gandalf, you said this place was easy to find, I lost my way, twice and found this young she-dwarf along the way" Thorin motioned to me.

"Who you calling dwarf?" I huffed.

"Isn't that what you are?" Said a dark haired man with a funny hat.

"I'm just a short person! I'm human just like you guys" I told the crowd.

"Haha she thinks she's a human!" The one with the funny hat laughed.

"Iaana? Iaana is that you?" A white haired old man stepped forward.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Is it really you?" The old man asked again.

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong person, I'm Laura" I told the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry you look just like her" The man said.

"Lady Laura, it's a pleasure to meet such a lovely she-dwarf, my name is Fili" a said a handsome man with long blond hair and a braided moustache thing as he kissed my hand.

"Um hey bro, so what's with you guys calling me dwarf! I'm the same height as you!" I wailed.

"We are dwarves, so are you" Thorin cut in.

"Ugh whatever I'm a dwarf then" I huffed.

"Lady Laura, may I speak with you?" The tall wizard guy said.

"Um sure" I breathed, still a little overwhelmed by my surroundings.

We walked through the small house until we got to the dining room. The tall guy who was called Gandalf _weird name… _gestured for me to sit.

"You must be terribly confused about where you are, and for that I'm sorry" Gandalf looked at me with trusting eyes.

"How do you know about me?" I asked curiously.

"I have known you were coming for quite some time now" He smiled down at me.

"Um where exactly am I?" I said looking back up at him.

"You are in The Shire, in the North western region of Middle Earth" Gandalf told me.

"Middle Earth?"

"Indeed, you are not in your world anymore" Gandalf looked at me apologetically.

"So what is Middle Earth?" I asked.

"Middle earth is a place of many races, nothing like what is in your realm, races of Men, Elves, Orcs, Goblins and Dwarves and more. Middle Earth is full of magical creatures and dark forces that you have not experiences in your world, the stories that are told in you Folklore, is reality in this world." Gandalf explained carefully.

"I...I-"

"Shush child let me explain how you come into the story. The Dwarves, who you have met just minutes ago, are a Loyal, fierce and incredibly proud race. Dwarves, much like their forebears, are great metalworkers, smiths and stoneworkers. Fierce in battle…"

Gandalf went on to talk about the history of Thorin Oakenshield and his forefathers and how their kingdom, Erebor, was taken from them by the dragon Smaug. I was mystified by this new world I was plunged into. I knew that I should be freaking out but something inside of me was telling me that this was right and where I belonged…

"… And then Thror took on the Orcs and goblins to take back another dwarf kingdom called Moria, but Thror enlisted the help of a very dignified she-Dwarven warrior, her name was Iaana Silverfoot, Daughter of King Eaorno, a good Friend of Thorin. Thorin loved Iaana like a daughter and he would have done anything for her. Iaana wanted to fight but Thorin forbade her, but she didn't listen. She fought anyway. Iaana fought bravely against the enemies of her father's kingdom but she was mortally wounded in the fight and was pulled of the battlefield by Balin, a dwarf who you will remember mistook you for Iaana, and taken to a Dwarven healer, but she could not be healed so she was taken to the Elves who also could not heal her but before she died, and ancient spell was cast on her so that when the time came when the dwarves needed Iaana again, she would be reincarnated and brought back to the decedents of Durin to help reclaim the home of the Dwarves." Gandalf finished.

"So your saying that I'm a reincarnation of a Dwarven ninja princess?" I asked cheekily.

"I'm sorry I do not know of this 'Ninja' you speak of, but yes you are Iaana's reincarnated form" Gandalf said.

"Wow, I know I should be freaking out but that does explain why I'm so short" I laughed to myself.

"Yes you are indeed a dwarf my lady" Gandalf laughed along with me.

"Whoa hey I'm not a lady" I told him.

"Yes well I will need you to also do one thing for me" Gandalf asked.

"Um sure" I told him.

"The Dwarven company that you are about to embark on a journey with, _must_ not know that you are from a different world, they will find out that your are indeed a Iaana's reincarnated form, although I'm sure some of them already know, it is important that they don't know, will you do this for me? Gandalf pleaded.

"Yea sure I guess, Gandalf can I ask a question too?" I told him.

"Of course child" he said.

"Is there a chance that this is all a dream?" I asked.

"no I assure you this is not dream, you were brought here for a reason" he told me.

"Oh"

"Well I think I've kept you from them for long enough, it is time for you to properly meet the company on Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf got up.

On the way to the main room where the other men…_I mean dwarves… gosh it's going to be hard to get used to that…_ Gandalf filled me in briefly about the objective of this quest that I'm apparently going on. _Quest. Dwarves. Erebor._ That all I needed to know apparently… I couldn't help but feel completely overwhelmed by all this, a new world, a new life. What would happen to school? I would never get to graduate from Cambridge… I would never do anything that I had planned… but somehow It didn't matter, this is what I wanted, a new start with people that I could relate to and a whole new world to explore that I could start fresh and not have to deal with all my worries from the past.

_I think it's time for an adventure…_

…

And there we have the second chapter In my story :D I hope you guys are enjoying it and please review it makes me feel so loved :D

xx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Hope your liking my story! Sorry if my updates are slack but school is whipping my butt! And I'm currently taking on a New Zealand exchange and right now my exchange student is here with me! So I'm finding it hard to write but don't worry! Updates will come! By the way, Thorin in my story is going to be a little OOC because I like seeing the softer sides of him so yea just a warning.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters from the movie or book I only own Laura and Iaana and anyone you doing recognize

….

"Oin"

"Gloin"

"Balin"

"Dwalin"

"Bifur"

"Bofur"

"Bombur"

"Dori"

"Nori"

"Ori"

"Fili"

"Kili"

_Holy shit_

All the dwarves were surrounding me calling out their names while I stood bewildered, staring back at them with a dumfounded look on my face. I looked around at all the shaggy dwarves with medieval looking clothes on…_ I guess I should get to know them if I'm stuck here_…

"Um hi guys" I said shakily.

"Alright I think the lass is a bit overwhelmed, Fili, Kili why don't you take into the sitting room aye?" The one with the funny hat. Bofur I think, said.

"Sure!" said two attractive dwarves in unison

The two dwarves walked over to me and took both my arms and dragged me to the next room. The room was cute and had all these little things that the little hobbit, Bilbo I think his name is, loved and I immediately felt bad for us all crashing his place. The two dwarves sat me down on a chair and both pulled a chair up for themselves in front of me.

"So Lady Laura, are you well?" said one of them.

"Yes I am thanks, can I ask, what your names are?" I asked them both, completely forgetting their names.

"Why yes of course, I am Fili, nephew of Thorin" Fili told me.

"And I am Kili, also nephew of Thorin" Said Kili. I realized that they were brothers.

I hadn't noticed before but Kili was exceptionally hot. He had long dark brown hair and a little bit of scruff on his face which I though odd because all the others in the company had long, intricate beards. But the thing that was most captivating was his eyes. They were a warm chocolaty brown that drew me in. there was a hint of mischief in his eyes as well.

"Um hi" I said. Still captivated by his eyes.

"Lady Laura, how did a beautiful she-dwarf like you come to befriend my uncle?" Fili asked.

"Befriended? I'm pretty sure he hates me" I laughed.

"That's not what we saw" Kili laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Our uncle has been through many hardships, he has seen many innocents slain, and when he was looking at you just now, we noticed that there was something in his eyes, like you reminded him of a long lost friend or relative" Fili said.

"But I've never met him in my life" I was confused now.

"Well I must say that you bear a striking resemblance to someone he once knew" Kili said looking at me up and down.

"Is this about that Iaana chick?" I asked, remembering Balin mistaking me for her.

"Yes that is correct, Iaana Silverfoot was someone very close to Thorin, we didn't know her but we heard stories that she was the fiercest she-dwarf that ever lived, Thorin loved her like a daughter, I'm sure Gandalf told you the story of Iaana, but after she died, Thorin was distraught, and seeing you again must have been hard for him" Fili finished.

"I would have thought he'd be angry at me" I said.

"Why?" Kili asked.

"Well I'm nothing like Iaana" I said truthfully.

"Iaana's spirit surges through you, she will guide you through any hardship" Said Balin as he walked in.

"I just don't think I'm the right person for this quest, I mean yesterday, I didn't even know you people and now I'm going on a quest with you, it's all a bit overwhelming" I said putting my head in my hands.

I felt a hand on my back and I looked up into Balin's compassionate eyes, he was an old dwarf, but he still had a warm heart and knowing eyes.

"Maybe you should rest, you will need it" Balin said.

"Yea maybe that's what I need" I said as I got up from the chair.

As a got up I tripped over Kili's char leg. I screamed quietly and braced for the floor, but it never came. I felt strong arms around my hips pulling me up. I opened my eyes to see Kili centimeters from my face. We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like ages, when I heard Balin ask if I was okay.

"Yea, yea I'm fine, thank you Kili" I pulled away from Kili, blushing.

"My pleasure" Kili smirked.

I smirked right back at him and turned to Balin who was gesturing down to the hallway. I followed the old dwarf to a tiny room.

"This should suffice" Balin smiled.

"Thank you Balin" I smiled back at him.

I walked into the room and sat down on the bed. I thought through the events of the day. It was all so unreal, everything is different. _It's time to start over, I refuse to be a failure in this life_ I thought to myself as I lay down and fell asleep

_KILI POV…_

"Brother, do you like our new addition?" I asked, turning to Fili.

"Why brother, I don't really think Bilbo will be joining us" Fili shook his head.

"No I meant the Lady" I asked nervously.

"Oh has my little brother taken a liking to Miss Laura?" Fili said and he elbowed me in the ribs.

"Shut up I have not!" I defended.

But I knew I was lying to myself, the girl was enchanting. She had long wavy brown hair. She was slim but not skinny and her forest green eyes were enthralling.

"Calm down brother it was a joke" Fili laughed.

"Yea, Yea" I said as I got up and walked to my uncle.

"Hello uncle" I greeted him.

"Kili could I ask something of you?" Thorin asked turning to face me.

"Of course uncle!" I said eagerly.

"Could you… I mean… Would you and Fili… please look after Laura" Thorin stuttered, turning away.

I smiled; Uncle wasn't the sort to stutter in his words unless it meant something to him. I knew that Iaana was close to him and if Laura was her incarnation then Thorin would do anything to protect her from harm, even though he'd only spoken to her for a few minutes. Dwarves are fiercely protective of their women and this was a special case with Thorin.

"Of course Uncle"

Thorin smiled and turned away, I grinned and turned away and went back to Fili. I sat down and he looked at me oddly.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"Nothing"

And with that I turned away from my brother and went to unwrap my bedroll. I lay down on it and closed my eyes.

…

Hey guys! So I'm really sorry if my Kili POV was really bad but I had to get a Kili prospective and that little conversation with Thorin at the end there. Please review it makes my so happy :D

xx


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm really enjoying writing this story! I hope you guys are enjoying reading it. Some characters may seem a little OOC but that's just the way I wrote them and the way I think is most appealing to this storyline so if you don't like it then don't read it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters from the movie or book I only own Laura and Iaana and anyone you doing recognize

…

_Five more minutes!_

_I felt someone pushing me over. I fell off my bed onto the hard floor. I was awake now._

"_What the!?"_

"_Laura it's time to get up!" Said a warm masculine voice._

_I rolled over and opened my eyes. I froze. Standing above my was my father. He was smiling down at me with his flashing green eyes._

"_Dad?" I asked._

"_No its Santa now get up! You will be late" He shouted sarcastically._

"_How, what?" I was speechless. He was supposed to be dead._

"_NOW!"_

_I rolled over and stood up. I looked down and gasped. I was wearing an Army camouflage uniform._

"_Dad what's going on?" I turned to find my dad._

"_We need to get on the chopper!" He said._

"_What chopper!" I shouted._

"_LETS GO!" I was suddenly pushed forward out of the room I was in into the bright daylight._

_The blinding light subsided and I realized I was in a desert with Army personnel around me all with guns in their hands. Someone handed me a gun and told me to run for the chopper._

"_But I-"_

_I never got to finish as I heard gunfire. I whipped around to see my father get shot multiple times in the chest._

"_DAD!" I screamed and ran to him._

_I ran to him. But when I got there it was too late. He was already dead. I fell onto his body and sobbed looked to the sky and screamed as darkness surrounded me._

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I woke up in bed.

"Ahhhh!" someone fell back beside me.

"Kili! I'm so sorry!" I turned in bed to see that I had scared the crap out of Kili.

"No its ok" he said getting up of the ground.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Well you were screaming so I came to see if you were ok then you woke up and scared me, are you okay?" He told me.

"I...I don't know" I stuttered.

I just sat there stunned as I realized I had witnessed my father's death. It was hard. I always told myself that he was just missing, but deep down I knew he was dead and that dream confirmed my deepest fear.

"Here let me help you up" Kili said as he held out his hand.

"Thanks" I said shakily as I took his hand and got out of bed.

"Gandalf brought you some clothes if you want to change" Kili gestured to the pile of odd looking clothes in the corner.

"Thanks, again" I laughed.

"You're very welcome"

Kili left the room and closed the door. I walked over to the chair with the clothes on it and took them to the bed. I peeled of my jeans and t-shirt that I realized I had been wearing when I stormed into my dorm at Cambridge. I pulled of my boots and something fell out with a noisy clang. I looked down to see my daggers on the floor. My heart leapt as I saw them and I quickly took them off the ground and hugged them. I turned back to the clothes and I pulled on the loose blue shirt and baggy pants. There was a massive thick coat that I put on and on the floor there were big hiking boots that look like they just came out of the middle ages. I pulled them on and slipped my daggers into them. _I'm about to go on some sort of quest with people I don't know in some sort of magical world wearing male clothes…what could go wrong?_ I thought to myself as I exited the room.

I walked down the hallway to find the dwarves eating breakfast, well if you could call throwing around food and shoveling in as much is as you can, eating. Their awful table manners made me feel a little sick.

"Lady Laura! Are you well this morning?" Balin walked over to me and asked.

"Hi Balin, I'm good, other than feeling a little nauseated at watching them eat" I gestured to the messy lot of dwarves.

"Yes well we aren't known for our table manners" Balin laughed.

"Yes I guess" I shrugged.

"Are you ready to head out?" Balin asked.

"Um may I ask? Where exactly are we going?" I asked him.

"Oh signed up for a quest and didn't even know where you were going?" Balin looked surprised.

"Well I didn't really sign up for anything I was sort of roped into it" I said nervously.

"Well lass, I know you have heard the story of the ancient dwarf kingdom of Erebor, Thorin is the rightful heir to that throne, and he will stop at nothing to take back his kingdom from the dragon" Balin said solemnly.

"Right, dragon… okay then" I stuttered nervously.

"It's alright lass, we are all warriors and will protect you from any danger, and we dwarves are very protective of our women" Balin said.

"I heard that but why? You only just met me?" I asked.

"That may be, but we see in you a true warrior, one worth protecting. You are unlike any she-dwarf we have ever met and I can certainly see a spark of Iaana in you" Balin smiled and walked away.

I watched the kind old dwarf as he went back to his seat amongst the rowdy dwarves. I heard someone come up behind me.

"Can you fight?" I heard Thorin say behind me.

"Well I'm good with my daggers, and I can shoot an arrow okay, I guess" I remembered my Dad teaching me to use a bow.

"Well let's test that, outside…now" Thorin mumbled and walked to the door.

…

Well there it is! Sorry for the abrupt ending but the chapter was going to go on forever if I didn't have it like that. Anyway please review I'd love to hear what you guys are thinking of my first Hobbit Fanfic! Thanks to those who already have reviewed!

XX


	5. Chapter 5

Hey so here is chapter 5! This one leads directly on from the last one so just letting you know! Thanks to all who have reviewed as well as those who followed or favourited. I'm INCREDIBLY sorry about the wait I know it's been AGES but I had my school musical then my exchange student and it all got a bit hectic with school thrown in I was about to die BUUUUUT I didn't :P and I forgot my password for (I know stupid right?) and I couldn't upload when I wanted to….

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters from the movie or book I only own Laura and Iaana and anyone you doing recognize.

…

_Grumpy one he is _I thought to myself as I followed him outside. He walked to a field just outside Bilbo's house. Thorin turned around and looked me up and down.

"Draw your weapon" Thorin said.

"yea, yea keep ya jocks on!" I mumbled. Thorin death stared me.

I bent down to my boots and pulled out my twin blades. Thorin stared at them like I had just pulled them out of my ass.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Those blades…I've seen them before" Thorin said.

"My dad gave them to me" I said sadly.

"Well let's see what you can do then" Thorin snapped out of it.

Thorin drew his sword and I took my defensive stance that my father taught me. Thorin looked at me for a moment then charged. He swung his sword and I ducked under him and rolled away. He turned and looked at me quizzically. He came at me again. This time I blocked his blade with my two daggers. I pushed his sword away and attacked his left shoulder. My blade cut through his shirt and he growled. He charged faster and came at me again. The same routine lasted around ten minutes before Thorin managed do tackle me to the ground.

"Ow get off!" I shouted as he pushed himself off of me.

Thorin got up and looked down at me. He offered his hand and pulled me up. I nodded thanks in his direction then turned to see all the dwarves watching out little spar, stunned looks on their faces.

"What?" I questioned.

"it's just, there are not many female dwarves with skills like yours" Fili walked over and patted me on the back.

"Um thanks Fili" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Laura!" Thorin shouted.

"Yea?" I turned to see him speaking with Kili.

"You said you were good with a bow, yes?" Thorin asked gruffly.

"Yes" I told him.

"Use this bow" Thorin took a bow from Bofur who had collected it from inside the hobbit hole.

I walked over and took the bow. It was of simple make but it was a good bow anyway. I tested the string and Thorin passed me a quiver of arrows.

"We will have a competition, Laura if you can hit closest to the target which is that small tree over there then you win, you will compete against Kili, our best archer" Thorin said as Kili puffed his chest out proudly.

"Good luck" Kili said cockily.

"Break a leg" I muttered.

"Hey!" Kili sniffed.

"What?" I asked.

"Why would I break a leg?" Kili cocked his head slightly to the left.

"It means good luck where I'm from" I said.

"You are odd aren't you" Kili laughed.

I smirked at him and walked over to the spot that Thorin directed me to for taking my shot. I breathed in as I notched my arrow. I look straight ahead at the little tree that was my target. As I breathed out I loosed my arrow and watched in stick into the tree. It was a little off but I didn't mind. I was happy with my shot.

"Thanks daddy" I whispered to myself.

"Well done lassie" Bofur told her as he walked over a pat her on the back.

I looked over to Thorin, whose face was completely emotionless. _He has about as many emotions as a rock… no wait, I think a rock has more_ I thought to myself as he looked over to me and I looked away. I watched as Kili took his position. He knocked the arrow and pulled back the string. He loosed the arrow and stepped back. I looked over to the target.

"Well done lass" Balin said.

I smiled over to him as I tore my eyes away from the closest shots I have seen in my life. Kili's arrow was only about I centimetre to the right of mine, which made mine the closest to the target. I smiled to myself and walked over to a deflated looking Kili.

"Nice shot Kili" I said genuinely.

Kili grumbled and walked over to his uncle. I sighed and turned around. Before I could do anything I was captured in a bundle of fur.

"Well done Lulu!" Fili said while hugging the lights out of me.

"…Thanks…Fili…could…you…let…go…please!" I shouted.

"Oops sorry Lulu" Fili smiled.

"Whats with the nickname?" I asked sceptically.

"I like it" Fili laughed.

"Well if I'm Lulu then you are Fi" I giggled.

Fili's face dropped and I laughed. We both turned around and walked back up the hill to the hobbit's home.

"We are leaving! Get your packs ready!" Thorin shouted.

I looked over to Thorin who was already immersed into the group of shaggy looking ponies. I laughed at the sight of the cute little ponies as I remembered my father teaching me to ride one when I was little.

"Lulu, there aren't enough ponies for all of us, would you like to ride with me?" Fili asked.

"Sure Fi just let me get my stuff" I told him as I walked back into Bilbo's house.

I walked into my room and grabbed the pack that Kili left for me. I picked it up and went back outside. All the dwarves were on their ponies and I walked over to Fili.

"You ready?" Fili asked, reaching down to grab my hand.

"Sure am" I said and vaulted onto the pony.

…

WEEEEEEEEL there it is! I hope you liked the nicknames, a good friend of mine helped me with them :D please review it helps :P

xx


End file.
